Infierno Personal
by ZaPhIrARoSS
Summary: Normalmente las historias de amor terminan con una boda, niños y un "vivieron felices por siempre". Para mi ese fue el inicio del fin. Del amor a la soledad. De mi Infierno Personal.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo las maravillosas CLAMP son las creadoras de estos personajes. La historia es mía y espero entretenerlos lo suficiente para que me dejen un review y deseen seguir leyendo mis desempolvadas ideas.**

 **-Diálogos-**

 _ **Pensamiento/Flashback**_

" **Hablando por teléfono"**

Sakura Kinomoto estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro mirando el reloj en la pared de enfrente. Su vista se posó en las manecillas que marcaban las 5 menos 10 de la tarde. Ya faltaba poco…

-Sakura hija, abrirás un agujero al piso si sigues así.- Nadeshiko le señaló amablemente pero ya empezaba a impacientarse por el paseo frenético de la chica.

 **-** ¿Me podrías traer hielo? De repente sentí ganas de masticar algo frío- los nervios empezaron a provocarle retorcijones en el estómago.

-Claro hija. Ya vuelvo- sonrió tiernamente antes de dejarla sola.

Sus nauseas se acrecentaron. En su estado actual era normal sentir esas molestas nauseas pero las de ahora se debían a otra situación muy diferente. Pronto se convertiría en la Señora Li, eso le aterraba más que el hecho de ser madre a sus recién cumplidos 19 años. No es que no amara al hombre que se convertiría en su esposo, al contrario, siempre estuvo enamorada de él incluso antes de entrar en la universidad, donde realmente se lo presentaron. Tampoco se debía al hecho de tener un pequeño bulto de 3 meses creciendo en su interior, eso la llenaba de dicha y un anhelo que nunca había sentido por nada ni nadie. Su mayor temor era cumplir con las expectativas que su nueva familia adoptiva y su futuro esposo tenían sobre ella. Pues sí, Ellos esperaban a la esposa y madre ideal del nuevo heredero Li. Y eso definía todo lo que ella NO era. Sakura siempre vivió con sus padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto, le pagaron toda su educación y le complacían en cualquier capricho que ella quisiera. Sus mayores talentos eran la fotografía y el diseño de interiores, además de una hermosa voz que todos aplaudían al escuchar. Por lo que se sorprendieron cuando la ojiverde les anunció a sus padres y no tan feliz hermano su compromiso con Li.

FLASHBACK

 _-Sakura, un matrimonio no es algo sencillo de asumir ¿Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?- Fujitaka la miraba preocupado y al joven un tanto mayor que ella de cabello castaño a su lado._

 _-Sí papá. Lo amo y también me aseguraré de ser todo lo que mi hijo o hija necesita de una madre- su determinación superó sus inseguridades._

 _-Ella tendrá todas las comodidades en el momento que se convierta en una Li y le aseguro que mi hijo no le hará falta absolutamente nada.- el hombre de porte intimidador tomó la mano de la castaña y le obsequió una sonrisa reconfortante. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Estaba haciendo lo correcto._

Su madre volvió a tiempo para evitar ensuciar su hermoso vestido blanco de corte sirena y delicado encaje. La cara ligeramente pálida recuperó el color cuando el hielo pasó por su garganta. Nadeshiko le acomodó su peinado recogido de un lado y suelto del otro, cayendo como una cascada ondulado por sobre su hombro derecho. Sujetó con algunas horquillas la pequeña diadema que le daba a Sakura un aura angelical. Retocó sus labios y pellizcó ligeramente sus mejillas. Al terminar miró a su hija a los ojos y pronunció las palabras más atemorizantes que había esperado desde hace más de una hora.

-Ya es tiempo pequeña.

Con una profunda respiración para tratar de calmar su corazón galopante, se dirigió a donde aguardaba su padre para acompañarla a la caminata más corta e inquietante de su vida. A cada paso que daba, sentía sus oídos zumbar. Cuando abrieron las puertas dobles y sus ojos se conectaron con el hombre majestuoso en el altar sintió un vuelco en el interior. Ahí estaba él, de esmoquin blanco, presencia elegante y fuerte, mirada intensa y penetrante, rasgos perfilados y hermosos. Todo en él era simplemente perfecto. Al sonreír, se disiparon sus miedos y tomó su mano a la espera de la añorada pregunta:

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿Aceptas a Xiao Lang Li como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y el enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

Y con eso compró el boleto exclusivo de primera clase a la turbulencia.

I

I

I

I

 **¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? Seguiré desempolvando historias… Besos y Gracias por leerme.**

" _ **Sé cómo de esas personas raras que no saben rendirse"**_


	2. Debí saberlo

**Disclaimer: Sólo las maravillosas CLAMP son las creadoras de estos personajes. La historia es mía y espero entretenerlos lo suficiente para que me dejen un review y deseen seguir leyendo mis desempolvadas ideas.**

 **-Diálogos-**

 _ **Pensamiento/Flashback**_

" **Hablando por teléfono"**

* * *

Shaoran Li era un destacado empresario a sus 26 años. Siempre tuvo buen ojo para los negocios y asociarse con su mejor amigo y compañero de la universidad Eriol Hiragisawa fue una oportunidad que no dejó pasar. Con su compañía Li Clow, c.a. dominaban el mercado de la publicidad, contrataban el mejor personal y hasta se jactaban de escoger a sus clientes. A nivel laboral lo tenía todo y al casarse con la hermosa Sakura Kinomoto, una jovencita de buena familia, estudiada y además esperando al futuro sucesor de la familia Li, se podía decir que más no podía pedirle a la vida. Sin embargo, él esperaba a la esposa perfecta y embarazada cuando se casó y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a su inexperta pareja tratando de hacer el desayuno sin tener que llamar a los bomberos. Su primer pensamiento dirigido a su esposa no era muy grato por lo que decidió callar.

Recordó entonces cómo se conocieron y se golpeó mentalmente por no verlo antes...

 _-Eriol, te juro que si me vuelves a concertar una cita a ciegas te voy a dejar sin hijos- decía el castaño mientras caminaba por el campus._

 _-oh vamos Li, hace meses que no te diviertes. Ya estas por finalizar la carrera sólo relájate un poco- reía el ojiazul a su lado._

 _Mientras se hacían bromas no se percataron de la chica que venía directamente hacia ellos, chocando estrepitosamente._

 _-Ahhhh!. Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde... Que tarde es!- gritó la joven mientras recogía sus pertenencias de forma apresurada y salía disparada nuevamente lejos de la vista de unos muy confundidos Shaoran y Eriol._

 _-Que chica tan rara... mira olvidó su identificación- observó Eriol mientras la levantaba del suelo._

 _-Será mejor entregarla antes de irnos- comentó el ambarino despreocupadamente._

 _A medida que se adentraban en el edificio de artes visuales se encontraron perdidos por la cantidad de letreros y pasillos señalados. Divisaron a una chica de cabellos azabache y tez pálida a la que pidieron indicaciones._

 _-Ah sí, acaba de pasar por aquí pero ya debe estar en su clase con el profesor Terada y no le gusta llegar tarde.- dijo muy pensativa la chica, luego cambió su expresión a una más amable y risueña- Si desean, me la pueden dar y yo se la entrego._

 _-No gracias, en realidad no estamos apurados- respondió Eriol dándole entender a Shaoran con una disimulada mirada que no abriera la boca ya que había divisado a su próxima conquista y la tenía enfrente._

 _-Esta bien, me pueden acompañar al área de fotografía mientras esperan ¿Les parece?- sonrío la amatista._

 _Apenas llegaron se deleitaron con la muestra que estaba teniendo lugar en la galería del campus. Shaoran quedó prendado de todas las obras especialmente de un paisaje donde sobresalía la torre de Tokio. A un lado de la foto, en letras pequeñas se leía SK. Atravesaron la galería y se adentraron en un espacio que se asemejaba al detrás de escena de una película: gente caminando apresurado, arreglando y acomodando cuadros, limpiando lentes fotográficos y editando imágenes en laptos. Al llegar al rincón más apartado de la galería observaron a una chica menuda devorando un sándwich mientras leía detenidamente en su tablet._

 _-¿Otra ves quemaste el arroz?- preguntó la amatista, sacando a la chica de su tarea._

 _-¡Tomoyo!- se levantó y abrazó a la recién llegada ignorando a los otros dos- Sabes que apenas puedo hacer cereal sin prenderme fuego encima. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?_

 _-Esperaba a Yosuke pero su examen no ha terminado-_

 _-Ejem... ¿Esta bien que estemos aquí?- preguntó algo incómodo Shaoran quien observaba detenidamente a la chica frente a él: Piel delicada con algunas pecas, cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, nariz perfilada, labios carnosos y rosados, ojos esmeralda detrás de unas largas pestañas._

 _-Oh lo siento. Si, no hay problema ¿cierto Sakura?- inquirió la amatista dirigiéndose a la castaña quien no despegaba la vista del ambarino que acababa de notar._

 _Ámbar y esmeralda se conectaron y se olvidaron del tiempo y el lugar. Finalmente la esmeralda tocó tierra._

 _-S si... pueden estar aquí- respondió algo bajo._

 _-Soy Eriol Hiragisawa, estudiante de publicidad y mercadeo de último semestre- se presentó el ojiazul haciendo una leve reverencia._

 _-Li Shaoran. Igual- dijo entrecortado el castaño que no separaba su vista de la hermosa criatura que tenía frente a él._

 _-Soy Kinomoto Sakura, pero pueden llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Que hacen con Tomoyo?_

 _-Es que Rika se tropezó con ellos y dejó caer su identificación. Están esperando por ella- señaló Tomoyo antes que todos._

 _-¿Tu hiciste las fotografías del paisaje de Tokio? ¿Las que dicen SK?- Le preguntó el castaño a la esmeralda tratando de hacerle conversación._

 _-Sí... ¿te gustan?_

 _-Son maravillosas...- le sonrió de medio lado._

 _Y con eso se enfrascaron en una amistad que poco a poco se transformó en cariño. Sakura trataba por todos los medios de sacar tiempo y salir con sus nuevos amigos a pesar de estar iniciando la carrera, en especial con Shaoran quien estuvo determinado a enamorar a la castaña. Rápidamente se hicieron novios y a los dos años se enteraron que Sakura estaba embarazada. De inmediato Ieran Li comenzó los preparativos de la boda, pues su primer nieto no nacería fuera del matrimonio._

-Debí imaginarlo.- se golpeó mentalmente Shaoran, de nuevo.- Es una niña criando a otro niño.

Sakura estaba afuera de la puerta del despacho de su esposo. Estuvo a punto de tocar cuando le escuchó decir esas palabras tan hirientes. Era cierto que no era la mejor ama de casa. De hecho no era ama de casa en ningún sentido. A pesar de haber mejorado luego del nacimiento de Hiroki, no era lo suficiente para las exigencias del heredero del Clan Li. Saku se levantaba muy temprano para hacer el desayuno de sus dos hombres, luego llevaba a Hiro (como le decía a su hijo de cariño) con su madre para irse a la universidad corriendo. De salida pasaba buscando su pequeño de apenas 5 meses y llegar a casa para recoger y cocinar antes de que llegara Shaoran de la oficina. Después de atender sus necesidades, se dirigía a la habitación de Hiro a verificar que todo estuviese bien antes de sentarse a estudiar un rato hasta quedar rendida y empezar todo otra vez al día siguiente.

Se convirtió en una rutina asfixiante para los dos. Shaoran ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos alegando más y más trabajo. Sakura sólo regresaba a esa casa por Hiro, ya que ella trató de convertirla en un hogar sin mucho éxito. En más de una ocasión tuvo que contratar a una niñera, ya que la universidad se volvía cada vez más demandante y la casa de sus padres le quedaba algo lejos, hasta que lo volvió permanente cuando casi abandona al finalizar el penúltimo semestre.

Era el cumpleaños número 3 de Hiroki cuando Sakura llegó más temprano a su casa, con un gran oso gris de peluche. Al acercarse al cuarto de su hijo sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, escuchó unas voces que provenían del despacho de Shaoran.

-¿Estas... segura?

-Si... ya está dormido y no va a escuchar nada.- un gemido- Gracias a Dios que tiene el sueño más pesado que el de tu es...ahh!

-¡Shhh lo vas a despertar tu!

Sakura escuchó por detrás de la puerta sin reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando.

-Shao... Shaoran... Mmm...

Un gemido, un jadeo, dos bocas besándose y luchando por aire, cierres bajando, choque de piel con piel, más jadeos y gemidos.

-Más shaoran... ahh... más...

-... así nena...-

-ahhh... Shao...

Un ruido sordo. Objetos cayendo, cuerpos chocando con el escritorio de madera, sudor y piel. Un grito ahogado y un gruñido bajo. Cuerpos cayendo.

Lágrimas... lágrimas cayendo.

Sakura lloraba sin emitir ruido alguno. No se separó de la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una acalorada Kira acomodándose el vestido y a Shaoran metiendo su camisa por dentro del pantalón.

-Se... señora Li- Kira la vió de pie frente a la puerta del despacho. En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, Shaoran perdió el color del rostro antes sonrojado.

-Largo- pronunció la ojiverde con los dientes apretados y aguantando las ganas de gritar y arrancarle la cabeza ahí mismo. La aludida pasó de largo sin mirar atrás.

-Sakura...- el castaño no sabía que más decir- Sakur...- Se vió interrumpido por una sonora cachetada que dejó marca en su mejilla izquierda.

-No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre jamás.

-No era mi intención...

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Hacerlo o que te descubriera? realmente Shaoran ¿cuanto tiempo más querías que me tragara ese cuento del trabajo?

\- ¿Y QUE ESPERABAS? SIEMPRE LLEGAS TARDE Y CUANDO ME ACERCO A TI ESTAS CANSADA O SIMPLEMENTE ME RECHAZAS- explotó Shaoran.

-¿Y ESO JUSTIFICA QUE ME ENGAÑES CON LA PERSONA QUE CUIDA A MI HIJO?- Sakura ya no escondía los sollozos y gritaba igual o más que el castaño.

-¿Tu hijo? ¡Ja no me hagas reír! Tenerlo y verlo por las noches no te convierte en madre- le espetó el ambarino de la forma más cruel posible.- Ni siquiera puedes hacer lo básico de una madre que es alimentarlo y atenderlo.

Ante esto, la poca dignidad que le quedaba a Sakura se fue a la basura junto con su sentido común. No podía creer que él le echara en cara su inexperiencia. Con los ojos nublados por la decepción y la ira, tomó una botella de la licorera personal de Shaoran y se la arrojó a la cabeza pero el ambarino la esquivó por poco y ésta se estrelló en el suelo de granito haciéndose añicos. Arrojó todo cuanto vió y estuvo a su alcance, destrozando la habitación donde fue deshonrada. Shaoran trató de esquivar la mayoría de los objetos pero otros le dieron de lleno. Logró llegar a donde Sakura despotricaba y la sujetó con ambas manos. La esmeralda forcejeó sin éxito hasta que un llanto en una habitación cercana la regresó a la realidad. Su pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente por el alboroto que lo despertó.

-Suéltame...- sollozó.

-No hasta que te calmes.- le exigió el ojiámbar con voz fría, despertando toda la rabia de la castaña.

-¡DÉJAME IR! ¡ÉL SI ME NECESITA!

-No, hasta que hablemos.

-¡ERES UN CÍNICO!- Se retorció con violencia y se soltó de su agarre al tiempo que caía con fuerza hacia los vidrios esparcidos por el suelo.

Su brazo y hombro derecho quedaron traspasados por unos relucientes cristales que reflejaban sus lágrimas. Shaoran al verla la levantó y trató de detener la hemorragia.

-Aguanta Sakura. Por favor...- suplicó el castaño mientras presionaba las heridas de su esposa.

-Hiro...- alcanzó a decir antes que el intenso dolor y la pérdida de sangre la arrastraran a la inconsciencia.

-Hiro...-

-¡Sakura! Gracias a Dios estás despierta- unos enormes orbes amatistas fueron la primera imagen que percibió la castaña al despertar de su letargo.

-¿donde está Hiro?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Está con tía Nadeshiko. Shaoran la llamó en cuanto te trajo aqui. Nos diste un susto horrible. ¿Que pasó?

Apenas la amatista mencionó el nombre de su esposo, sus ojos se desbordaron en lágrimas y sollozó lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡Por Dios Sakura! Déjame llamar a una enfermera o mejor llamo a Shaoran...

-¡NOOO! Por favor Tommy por lo que más quieras no lo llames.- suplicó su prima.

-Saku... ¿Que fue lo que pasó realmente?- preguntó la amatista entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por favor... tienes que sacarme de aquí, sin que él te vea. Por favor Tomoyo.

Si la esmeralda le pedía algo como eso, es porque la situación era más grave de lo que supuso.

-Te puedo llevar a la casa de campo... déjame hacer unas llamadas...

Shaoran llenaba el papeleo del seguro mientras hablaba con Eriol por teléfono.

-"Si, ya está fuera de peligro."

-"Avisa si necesitas algo más"

-"Gracias Eriol"

-"No es problema pero Shaoran ¿Como pasó algo así?"

-"Yo...Luego te cuento"

-"Mmm... esta bien. Hablamos luego"

-"Adios"

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Realmente no quería relatar de nuevo como su esposa terminó en el hospital con pedazos de vidrio clavados en la parte derecha de su cuerpo. Le costó explicárselo a los médicos que la atendieron sin que llamaran a la policía. Se sentía miserable por lo que hizo, sobretodo al ver su expresión cuando le reclamó por no ser buena madre. Aún le dolía recordar su rostro. Recorrió el camino que llevaba a la habitación de Sakura en completo silencio.

Al entrar se quedó helado con la escena: El medidor de signos vitales con una línea horizontal, las vías endovenosas desparramadas en el suelo, la cama deshecha y vacía.

-Sakura...

-¿Shaoran, donde está Sakura?

Fujitaka acababa de entrar al cuarto de su hija y se desconcertó por lo irregular de la situación.

-Yo...-

-¡TU! ¡¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANA?!

Un iracundo Touya se le abalanzó a un indefenso Shaoran, esperando por su merecido. Por que sí, él se merecía toda la ira y arrebato contra él. Mas aún cuando se percató de la desaparición de la castaña y movería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Así no quisiera volver con él, la encontraría. Se juró a sí mismo mientras veía a Touya sacar un arma...

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Gracias a los que me dejaron review!Me alegraron toda la semana y sólo pensaba en actualizar pronto por ustedes! Lo haré semanal y puntual los domingos (Promesa de meñique) Tengo otra historia que se llama "Una vez y no fue" Esta basada en la vida de los personajes de CLAMP después mucho después de la película… ¿Creen que la debería publicar simultánea a esta o luego que termine Infierno Personal? Besos y Gracias muuuuuuchas gracias por leerme.**

 ** _"No hagas lo que los demás hacen. Haz lo que los demás quisieran hacer y no se atreven_ "**


	3. Te encontraré

**Disclaimer: Sólo las CLAMP son las creadoras de estos personajes. La historia es mía.**

 **-Diálogos-**

 _ **Pensamiento/Flashback**_

" **Hablando por teléfono"**

* * *

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Desde la mañana Touya Kinomoto paseaba de un lugar a otro para calmar su ansiedad. Trató de hablar con su hermana desde la mañana para desearle Feliz Cumpleaños a su sobrino, pero no se logró comunicar con ella y se decidió por dejarle un mensaje. Sin embargo se sentía extraño; Sakura y él eran muy unidos, sobre todo desde que contrajo matrimonio con el imbécil de Li. Jamás le agradó, ni un poco siquiera. ¿A quien le va a gustar que su hermana se case con un tipo que es de la misma edad de su hermano mayor y pensar que sus intenciones son inocentes? Puaj!En especial cuando ese pervertido la embaraza en la primera oportunidad que tiene y luego la deja sola en cada reunión o evento familiar por trabajo. Si es que a eso se le llama trabajar: ir a la oficina a revisar dibujitos de colores brillantes con nombres estúpidos a ver si combinan.

Un joven de cabello platinado observaba con atención al pelinegro que otra vez se perdía en sus pensamientos...

-¿Ya te contestó?

-¿Ah? oh... Hola Yuki no te vi- respondió el mayor de los Kinomoto, sin apartar la vista de las interesantes paredes.

-Me doy cuenta...- lo miró preocupado- ¿ya te comunicaste con Sakura?

-Todavía no, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Llamaré a papá a ver que me dice- comentó sacando el teléfono.

-Deberías dejarlo para después si ya le dejaste un mensaje. Me preocupa que no estés concentrado hoy precisamente que tenemos tantos pacientes.

Touya se las ingenió para hacerse un nombre respetable en el campo de la medicina, junto con su compañero y amigo de la universidad Yukito Tsukishiro, se convirtieron en cardiólogo y pediatra respectivamente y trabajaban largas horas en el Hospital General de Tokio. Pero hace alguno años dejaron la emergencia por los consultorios más tranquilos. Y hoy que quería salir antes para acompañar a su hermana a celebrar el cumpleaños de Hiro, el consultorio estaba repleto de pacientes.

-Dr. kinomoto la señora Yamato trajo sus exámenes de laboratorio ¿la hago pasar?- preguntó una hermosa señorita de cabello castaño rojizo por la línea del intercomunicador.

-Si Nakuru- dijo suspirando el moreno- ¿me acompañas a buscar a Hiro y Saku luego?- se dirigió al peliplateado que se encaminaba a la salida del consultorio.

-Claro- sonrió amablemente- Me encantaría ver la cara del pequeño cuando le entregues su regalo.

-Volveré a llamar...- dijo para sí mismo.

 **En la Casa Li**

Kira caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmar el llanto del pequeño. Desde que llegó, el niño no había dejado de llorar pidiendo a su madre. No lo entendía. Hiro se portaba muy bien con ella, lo bañaba, jugaban un rato, le leía cuentos y luego lo ponía a dormir su siesta pero en ese día en particular no paraba de llorar apenas la vio entrar por la puerta. Sabía que era su cumpleaños e intuía que el pequeño estaba totalmente consciente de eso pero igual no se explicaba su comportamiento.

\- Shhh Shhh ya pequeño- Mecía al pequeño tratando de arrullarlo.

-Nooo.¡Yo quelo a mami!- gritaba Hiro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- entró al cuarto una figura imponente, de cabello castaño y ojos ambarinos.

-No se que tiene Shaor... perdón... señor Li- se corrigió la niñera cuando el castaño le dedicó una mirada asesina. No le permitía que lo llamara por su nombre a menos que estuvieran a solas, menos delante de su hijo.

-¿Ya le diste su merienda, lo bañaste? A lo mejor tiene sueño...

-Ya lo intenté todo y sólo quiere una cosa...

-A ver- dijo tomando en brazos a su hijo- ¿que es lo que pasa? ¿quieres salir por tu cumpleaños es eso?- preguntó con voz tierna, sacandole un suspiro a la chica.

-No no yo quelo a mami ¡Quelo esta con mi mami!- respondió el pequeño regresando a su berrinche.

-¿Estas seguro?- le preguntó su padre apretando los dientes- Yo estoy contigo. Además apenas termine mi trabajo nos vamos al parque y a comer para celebrar tu cumpleaños ¿te parece bien?

\- y mami viene ¿verdad?- con ojos llorosos le suplicó a su padre.

Shaoran respiró profundamente antes de contestar. No le tenía rabia a su esposa, la quería mucho pero su relación no ha ido de la mejor manera desde el nacimiento de su pequeño. Más cuando Sakura se dedicó a terminar su carrera y ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, ni siquiera en la noche cuando cada uno regresaba de sus obligaciones. Sakura siempre llegaba cansada y después de un tiempo, él dejó de insistir. Lo más importante para su esposa siempre ha sido Hiro pero nunca logró atenderlo como se merecía un Li y el tiempo no estaba de su lado, por lo que decidió contratar a Kira Ichigo para cuidarlo mientras terminaba la universidad. Lo que no esperaba era que la nieta de una de las empleadas de la residencia Li se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de su primogénito. y el cuerpo de esa chica lo tenía loco: Largas y torneadas piernas, de voluptuosa figura, labios llenos, de mirada azul cristalina y cabello rojizo hasta la cintura estrecha. Era el pecado hecho carne, uno que quería morder.

-Cuando llegue de su clase iremos todos juntos ¿esta bien?- inquirió el castaño.

Luego de ver como su hijo agitaba su cabeza enérgicamente asistiendo en respuesta, lo pasó a su niñera para que lo llevara a tomar su siesta.

-Ya... por fin está dormido- dijo Kira sentándose en uno de los muebles opacos del despacho del ambarino.

-Te he dicho varias veces que no me llames por mi nombre y menos delante del niño- mencionó dándole la espalda.

-Lo ... lo lamento...- se tensó al escuchar el tono severo del castaño.

-Hoy quiero que te retires temprano. Sakura me dejó un mensaje que trataría de llegar antes para que celebremos el cumpleaños de Hiro.- dijo sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que revisaba.

\- Esta bien...- se levantó la chica cabizbaja- Hasta mañana sha... Señor Li.

-Espera Kira. No te vayas de esa forma- dijo el castaño mientras se agarraba el puente la nariz- No estoy molesto contigo sólo... cansado.

-Lo entiendo Shaoran, por eso es mejor que me vaya- respondió con voz temblorosa la chica.

-No, no lo entiendes- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Lo único bueno que tengo o recibo al final del día es la sonrisa de mi hijo que se alegra de verme llegar y hoy cuando es un día tan especial, se dedicó a llorar pidiendo a la única persona que no sabe cuidar de él y que por cierto no está aquí ni se tomó el día para celebrarlo con su familia.

-Creo que estás siendo un poco duro con ella Shaoran y lo sabes. Por una razón me contrataste.- dijo ya más decidida- Ella no es mala madre sólo no está a TUS expectativas que son bastante altas por cierto.

-No es justo para él. Es un Li por amor a Dios.- empezaba a exasperarse- Ella debería dedicar SU tiempo a SU familia.

-Esa es una oración que deberías repetirtela a ti ¿no lo crees?- Kira estaba molesta por el desplante de Shaoran pero también por cómo se refería a su jefa.

Sakura no era mala madre y siempre que coincidían, Kira se enternecía por cómo Saku se dedicaba a su hijo. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces era Shaoran el que no compartía nada de tiempo con ese era un comentario que prefería guardárselo para sí.

-¿Ahora la defiendes? No sabía que Sakura te pagaba como abogada también Ichigo- estaba realmente molesto y sólo la llamaba por el apellido cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-No, no me paga pero no hace falta yo ya no necesito trabajar más aquí- Kira recogió su bolso y daba zancadas hacia la puerta cuando un brazo la detuvo.

-Tu no te vas- espetó el castaño con los dientes apretados.

-¿A no? ¿y tu me vas a retener aquí por que tu quieres? No me hagas reír- trató de zafarse pero el apretón en el brazo le impidió moverse.

-No. Te voy a retener porque tu quieres que lo haga y admite que así es. Mírate.

La chica se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban. Pegados uno al otro, su respiración acelerada, su rostro encendido y el corazón galopando en su interior. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Estaba excitada! y eso al lado de Shaoran Li era muy peligroso.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios se juntaron y la lujuria se apoderó del sentido común. Labios, ropa, cuerpo, sudor, placer. Todo era borroso en su mente. Kira experimentó el cielo de estar con un hombre como Shaoran hasta que un portazo la despertó de esa fantasía. Al ver de quien se trataba todo el color desapareció de su rostro.

-Se...señora Li.

 **Hospital General de Tokio**

Ya pasaban de las 5pm y Sakura no se había comunicado con él. Estaba ya contando los minutos para que su guardia terminara e irse de una vez por todas a buscar a su hermana y sobrino. Cuando al fin llegó el momento de irse salió disparado al casillero a cambiarse.

-Pensé que te habías ido ya. No esperaba que te quedaras la jornada completa así como estabas.

-Traté de salir más temprano pero hoy todos los pacientes se la jugaron para quedarse más tiempo en la consulta- replicaba el pelinegro al recién llegado.

-¿Pasarás directo a buscar a Sakura a la universidad?- preguntó el peliplateado.

-No, por la hora ya debe estar en su casa con el imbécil de Li. Iré allá y los llevaré a casa. Papá le tiene una sorpresa y mamá horneó un pastel... a su manera... pero lo hizo- dijo esto último con una mueca. La verdad a Nadeshiko no se le daba muy bien la cocina pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.- Si gustas nos puedes acompañar también Yuki.

-Si no es molestia, con gusto iré- sonrió Yukito.- ¿Debería llevar algo?

-No hay problema. Ya todo está listo sólo hay que...

-¡KINOMOTO! ¿DONDE ESTÁ KINOMOTO?

Un jóven entró en los vestidores gritando el apellido del moreno, cosa que lo sobresaltó.

-Aqui estoy Takashi ¿que ocurre?- un muy preocupado Touya se posó delante del chico.

-Tu padre acaba de llamar, dice que está en el piso de emergencias con Sakura.

El moreno no reaccionó. No respiraba sólo se quedó de pie mirando al vacío. Yukito hablo rápidamente con Takashi y después de un cruce de palabras arrastró al mayor de los Kinomoto fuera del vestidor directo al ascensor.

-Ella está bien Touya- Yukito hablaba despacio como si se tratara de un niño- Sus heridas son menores y ya fueron tratadas. Están esperando a que reaccione de la anestesia para llevarla a casa.

-Sa...Sakura...- susurró el moreno.

-Touya, ella está bien- repitió Yukito al ver la cara contraída de su amigo.

-Sakura está herida... está herida... y es... POR CULPA DE ÉL- sus gritos retumbaron en el espacio reducido del ascensor.

-Cálmate. Ya estamos llegando. Al parecer fue un accidente y Tomoyo está con ella mientras Fujitaka habla con tu madre.

Touya no veía sólo sentía. Rabia, Impotencia, Ira. Él la había lastimado y lo pagaría caro. Apenas el ascensor anunció su llegada a Planta Baja donde estaba el área de Emergencias, el pelinegro salió disparado hacia Observación donde seguro estaría su hermana y ruegue a Dios que no estuviera él. Lo mataría, seguro lo haría. Rodeó los pasillos con facilidad y apenas divisó la zona, un trajeado de color azul claro se interpuso en su camino chocando estrepitosamente y rodando ambos por el piso. El hombre trató de levantarse luego de chocar con el bólido que lo había tirado y tardó en reponerse pero el moreno ya había reanudado su camino llevándose algo del cinturón de un aturdido guardia de seguridad.

Al llegar al sitio vio a dos hombres de pie frente a una puerta. Uno era su padre y el otro era... era...

-TÚ... ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?!

Apuntó el arma a la frente del ambarino y antes de cometer una locura su padre se atravesó entre ellos.

-Touya, cálmate y mira lo que haces- un muy dolido Fujitaka observaba las acciones de su hijo.

-Touya... ya... baja eso...- Yukito llegó después de el con la respiración entrecortada por la carrera.- bájalo antes... de que lastimes a alguien- dijo muy serio.

El moreno con lágrimas en sus orbes oscuros bajo su mano lentamente pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que el castaño no hizo nada para defenderse... Realmente se veía miserable y eso hizo que bajara un poco la guardia. Al parecer sí fue un accidente sino no estuviera así.

-Ella... Yo no...- el ambarino trataba de hablar con un hilo de voz.

-Hijo, todos estamos preocupados por Sakura, pero esa no es razón para actuar como lo has hecho. Dame eso.- habló Fujitaka en un tono firme que no daba lugar a réplicas.

-Yo...Lo siento mucho papá...- se disculpó mientras le entregaba el arma a su padre- ¿Donde está Sakura? ¿Está Bien? ¡¿Donde está Hiro?!

-El pequeño está en casa con Nadeshiko y Sakura fuera de peligro pero con respecto a donde está...- dijo esto último mirando al heredero Li.- ¿Shaoran, donde está mi hija?

-Yo... no lo se... ella estaba aquí y...

-¿Cómo que "estaba" aquí?- ahora ya más calmado, el pelinegro miraba fijamente a Li- Ella no puede salir a menos que sea con una orden médica.

-Iré a ver... A lo mejor despertó y salió de la cama o la movieron de lugar.- trató de mediar Yukito. La verdad es que el también estaba muy preocupado por Sakura y no era normal que los pacientes desaparecieran así como así de la sala de observación.

-Ahora tu me vas a explicar que fue lo que pasó- espetó Touya al castaño.

-Ella... se cayó. Discutíamos por... algo... y cayó arriba de las botellas que están en mi despacho cuando iba de salida.- a pesar de todo el ambarino no sentía que debía explicaciones a su cuñado por lo que sólo se las dio a medias.

-¿Casualmente se cayó arriba de tus preciadas botellas de licor Li? eso guárdalo para el que te crea.

-No tengo que explicarte nada Kinomoto. Fue un accidente.- Ambos hombres se lanzaban miradas asesinas mientras se acercaban poco a poco como midiendo fuerzas.

-¡Touya! ¡Sakura se fue!- regresó corriendo Yukito- El guardia con el que chocaste me acaba de decir que la vio salir a las carreras y entrando en un auto de color negro con los vidrios ahumados. ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla! ¡Aún tiene los puntos. No debe salir así!

-Seguro se fue con Tomoyo- inquirió el moreno.

-No. Acabo de verla. Está sola en la cafetería.

-Si algo más le pasa a mi hermana te juro que te mataré.- habló en voz baja para que sólo el castaño lo escuchara.

-Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo mientras hablamos- se apresuró a decir Fujitaka.

Encontraría a Sakura así sea lo último que haga. Así después su cuñado lo enterrara vivo pero no descansaría hasta verla sana y salva como siempre debió estar. Pensó con tristeza el castaño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 **Algún Lugar...**

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-Por supuesto que no. Pero no tengo opción. Volver no es una opción.

-Piénsalo bien. Allá se están volviendo locos. ¿Estas segura de hacerlos pasar por esto a todos? ¿Incluyendo a tu padre?

-No. Pero si regreso todo va a ser como antes o peor, mucho peor.- unas gotas cristalinas sobresalían de unas hermosas joyas esmeraldas enmarcadas en un rostro demacrado.

-Esta bien...- suspiró la mujer de larga cabellera- Descansa pequeña.

-¿Hiro ya se durmió?

-Shhh tu descansa. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo...

* * *

 **Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches... Es mejor enfrentar lo obvio. No actualice a tiempo y me tarde bastante en subir el cap pero si les menciono que vivir en Venezuela no ayuda en nada hacer un fic. Con todo el trabajo no es fácil y cuando por fin tengo tiempo libre estoy super agotada. Estamos pasando momentos difíciles pero nada que con Dios no sea superado. Los domingos me voy a comprar ya que me toca mi cédula y entre semana no me da tiempo hacer colas y cuando llego me dicen que ya no hay... Se imaginarán mi cara de frustración/Ira/Impotencia/ganas de matar a alguien... etc. Pero buehhh Ya Validé!**

 **Ahora si...**

 **Perdón por no responder los reviews de forma personal pero sí leo todos y cada uno (buenos y no tan buenos) jeje. Me levantan el ánimo!**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo Cap.**

 **Besos.**

 ** _"Si quieres llegar rápido: Hazlo Sólo. Si quieres llegar lejos: Lo Hacemos Juntos_ "**


End file.
